


[Podfic] You Don't Get to Rehearse

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Buffy AU, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slayer Enjolras, Vampire Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Attack the slayer on the Night of Saint Vigeous, Tholomyes told him. Ordered him. Grantaire had been smart, been patient, had lured the slayer to this lovely abandoned church (he likes the symbolism, killing God’s agent in His own house), and it’s still gone all wrong.The BTVS au we all secretly wanted, where Enjolras is the slayer and Grantaire is a vampire.





	[Podfic] You Don't Get to Rehearse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you don't get to rehearse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936317) by [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/pseuds/myrmidryad). 



> Thank you to myrmidryad for allowing us to podfic this amazingness. <3
> 
> Recorded for WingedWords birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### You Don't Get To Rehearse: 1:37:01

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20You%20Don't%20Get%20To%20Rehearse.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20You%20Don't%20Get%20To%20Rehearse.mp3) | **Size:** 89 MB | **Duration:** 1:37:01
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20You%20Don't%20Get%20To%20Rehearse.m4b) | **Size:** 46 MB | **Duration:** 1:37:01

  
---|---


End file.
